Alliance of Angry Bees
Preamble As of this writing the AoAB consists of sixteen nations, thirteen of which being known as the 'Camp 13'. Together, they are the founders of the alliance and serve as the AoAB electoral college. They are the only ones who may vote nations in the alliance into or out of positions of power. A vote is called every two months or less depending on the situation to determine if a new leader is needed in a certain position within the political structure of the AoAB. Political structure The AoAB consists of the following political positions: #'Founder: echobunny of newrabbitland #'Alliance President: Paladin of Isle of Tukeelyu #'Vice King, second in command: Van Loki of Psylanka #'Minister of Defense: Paladin of Isle of Tukeelyu #'Foreign Ambassador: swapdotavi of Kitezh #'Foreign aid committee members: ##'echobunny of newrabbitland ##'Van Loki of Psylanka ##'Qazzian of Qazzmania Foreign Aid Foreign aid offers will be awarded to new nations that join the AoAB after a one week period of activity within the alliance. All other foreign aid requests must be brought up to one of the foreign aid committee members themselves. It is possible for a new nation to receive aid sooner than when the one week new recruit trial period is up depending upon the circumstances of the request for aid. War The AoAB maintains a neutral standing with most concerns in the world of cybernations. War may only be declared by a member of the AoAB under the following circumstances: # An AoAB member has decided to carry out their own battle against another nation that is free from any other alliance ties. A fair, one on one battle with no other members of the AoAB joining in. # An AoAB member is under attack by another, stronger nation, that has no alliance ties. Only one other nation that is a part of the AoAB may join in this battle, and only if the nation attacking said AoAB member is stronger. # An AoAB member is under attack by another, stronger nation, that is a part of another weaker, or stronger alliance, and the AoAB member did not initiate the conflict. Any and all members of the AoAB may join in war if diplomacy has completely failed. That is, if the AoAB defense minister cannot come to a peaceful resolution to a conflict that began at the hand of another alliance, all members of the AoAB may stand as one to fight back. If an AoAB member begins war with another nation that is a part of another alliance, thus causing other AoAB members to be attacked and forced into the fray, the AoAB member who began the conflict may be considered for expulsion from the AoAB once the battle is over. To reiterate the preceding: '''A.) No AoAB member may EVER declare war on another nation that is a part of an alliance without speaking to the minister of defense first. '''B.) Individual skirmishes are up to the nations who sought the initial conflict themselves. If an AoAB member puts itself into a war situation with another, non alliance affiliated nation, and comes out on the losing end, it is up to that nation to defend and or rebuild itself accordingly. The AoAB does not give ANY support to single nations who decide to declare war on their own volition, with the exception of financial aid being a possibility. Otherwise, when it comes to AoAB members versus single, non alliance affiliated nation battles, the AoAB nation is on its own. '''C.) If an AoAB member is being attacked by another alliance affiliated nation, the minister of defense may attempt diplomacy with that nation and or alliance first. '''D.) If all attempts at diplomacy fail, alliance wide war will commence. Enemies of the AoAB Currently there are (1) enemies of the AoAB: # GTFOutsiders MDP's and protectorates of the AoAB The following nations and or alliances are currently involved in a MDP (Mutual Defense Pact) or protectorate situation with the Alliance of Angry Bees: # The Totenkopf Alliance (MDP) # GOON's (protectorate status pending) Admission to the AoAB To apply for new membership with the AoAB, visit the forums and post your application there, where it will be reviewed by Vice King Van Loki. You must provide the following items: # Your nation name # Your name # Your team color # Nation ranking # Your past alliance affiliation # Wars you have been involved in # Your reference to the AoAB, if any # Acknowledgement of the following: I, as a member of the AoAB, agree to completely adhere to the war rules and regulations set forth by the Camp 13 for the Alliance of Angry Bees. If I do not following these rules accordingly, alongside any and all others mentioned at any point during my membership, I understand that I will be considered for immediate expulsion from the AoAB. X________________ (Leader name goes here) Camp 13 Camp 13 is the name given to the 13 nations and their leaders that are in current control of all elections within The Alliance of Angry Bees. Listed in order from the strongest on down (3/5/07), they are the following: # Qazzian, from the nation of Qazzmania # Paladin ('Alliance Leader') from the Isle of Tukeelyu # Van Loki ('Vice King') from the nation of Psylanka # echobunny ('Original AoAB founder''') from the nation of Newrabbitland # lunchboxx 78 from the nation of Terryum # swapdotavi from the nation of Kitezh # Lazarus Plus from the nation of Mensgkgard # kobeski from the nation of Soldad # FunkmasterT from the nation of The PRF # tezcatbus from the nation of Saint Omos # Ephphatha from the nation of Octothorpia # Practice from the nation of TrangPhuc # The Mizar Jo from the nation of Asterope Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances Category:The Alliance of Angry Bees